A Date with the Dragon Lady
by jodm
Summary: It wasn't the usual Valentine's Day romantic dinner . . . A prequel to "Dragon's Egg."


_Hawaii Five-O and Hogan's Heroes belong to CBS. The Dragon Lady, Madame Lai, was a recurrent character in the long-running comic strip (1934-1973) "Terry and the Pirates," owned by the Chicago Tribune. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**A DATE WITH THE DRAGON LADY**

* * *

Wo Fat studied his surroundings as he entered the elegant little restaurant: echoes of a fine café on the Boulevard Montparnasse in Paris, tables set with pristine white tablecloths, fine linen napkins, silver tableware, crystal glasses, tropical blossoms, soft candlelight, a sense of privacy and a reputation for exquisite and original French-Polynesian cuisine. _Entirely suitable for the lady I will meet this evening._

He allowed the tall African-American host to usher him to a secluded table on the terrace overlooking a splendid view of Diamond Head and Waikiki Beach. _Just the right amount of privacy for an initial encounter with a beautiful woman. _Strangely enough, she had been the one to initiate contact and she had suggested this café. An odd choice for one who had her reputation: pirate, smuggler, spy, agent for many governments and outlaw consortiums. He wondered how she had acquired the means by which to contact him. Even McGarrett with all his resources had so far failed in that endeavor.

The Chinese spy stood as a whiff of expensive perfume heralded the arrival of his dinner companion. The tall, dark-haired woman, clad in a dark green inner dress, a spray of white orchids in her hair, met with his approval. A charming – and from all accounts - dangerous guest. He bowed slightly. "My dear Madame Lai, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance at last. Your reputation precedes you."

"As does yours," she replied. "I have looked forward to meeting you and discussing certain, shall we say, business arrangements."

She allowed the host to help her to her seat. "We have much to speak about, but not this evening. Tonight, I merely wish to pass the time in conversation. If I am pleased with what I hear, we can carry on the conversation at a later time." She studied the menu. "Perhaps an aperitif?"

"As you wish." He motioned to the waiter and ordered the drinks. "To a fruitful evening and a most charming companion." He paused slightly. "You mentioned 'business arrangements'?"

"I understand that you are, shall we say, a broker of information. There are times when my business requires both access to and passing on of confidential material. You have a reputation for handling such matters."

"As do you, Madame," Wo Fat replied. "Perhaps we can arrange something to our mutual benefit. But not tonight, my dear. Let us instead enjoy our dinner and one another's company. I have heard stories about your activities in the China Sea. I wish to learn more." _Flattery, always a good tool."_

"You flatter me." It was almost as if she had read her counterpart's mind. "And I, too, have heard tales of your encounters with Mr. McGarrett and Five-O. He has never beaten you. Most commendable. I have yet to meet the gentleman."

"Perhaps someday – and to our mutual advantage when he lies destroyed at our feet. But, for now, let us enjoy our dinner. I have taken the opportunity of ordering for both of us. Master chef Louis LeBeau is from Paris. His Poulet Polynésien is an exquisite dish, a fascinating combination of flavors and exotic spices."

"One which matches the view?" his companion asked.

"And my charming guest, my dear Dragon Lady." He raised a glass of the finest Chardonnay. "To us."

"And to our future alliance."

It was a most excellent and enjoyable dinner. They never noticed the host lingering in the background or the Britisher at a neighboring table.

_o-o-o-o-o_

"Wo Fat et cette femme!" LeBeau ranted. "They will give my restaurant un nom mauvais! Did you hear anything, Kinch?"

"Just a kind of verbal sparring, like they were sounding each other out. You get anything, Carter?"

"I heard him call her "Dragon Lady," Carter, Wo Fat's erstwhile waiter, added. "She's some dish."

"A poisonous one, I'll wager," Newkirk said. "The Guv'nor'll be interested in this.

Hogan was interested. Very interested . . .


End file.
